Kappa Jewel
by Aqua Days
Summary: Jack nemu Kappa Jewel! Lho? Tapi kok... Tapi kok...


Harvest Moon punyanya Natsume

Fic ini punya saya

Warning: gj, abal, garing, OOC dan segala kekurangan di fic ini

.

.

.

Kappa Jewel

.

.

.

Pagi ini Jack bangun seperti biasa. Mandi dengan riang dan menyiapkan sarapan sesuai tugasnya. Kemudian memerah sapi serta mengurus ayam dengan sukacita.

Tapi begitu melihat Jack mengambil keranjang dan peralatan menambang, Claire langsung heran.

"Lho? Jack? Bukannya sekarang giliranku menmbang?"

Jack hanya tersenyum penuh misteri pada sang adik. "Tidak apa-apa Claire sayang... Hari ini kakakmu yang tampan sedang ingin sekali menikmati indahnya musim dingin dan putihnya salju dengan menmbang di Winter Mine yang penuh dengan berkah..."

Claire terheran-heran tentu saja. Pasalnya Jack itu malas sekali kalau dengan urusan tambang-menambang. Belum lagi peruntungannya selalu buruk dalam hal ini.

Keheranan Claire pun semakin bertambah ketika melihat sosok Jack hilang ditelan pintu diiringi suara siulan riang. Claire tahu, kakaknya itu pasti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu!

Namun Calire tetap kembali menyantap _cornflakes_-nya dengan lahap.

Yah, karena Jack menggantikan tugasnya, Claire tentu merasa diuntungkan. Untuk apa repot-repot merasa terheran-heran?

.

.

.

"Lalalala~" Jack bersenandung seraya memukulkan palu. Keringat menetes melalui pelipis. Tapi tak menyurutkan semangat Jack untuk terus menambang. Bahkan meskipun keranjangnya sudah hampir penuh, Jack dengan riangnya terus bekerja.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Winter Mine dipenuhi oleh pekikan bahagia Jack.

"Kyaaaaaa~ Ketemuu!" Jack bersorak. Melompat-lompat menimbulkan suara berdebum. Tangannya memegang erat sesuatu.

"Pink diamond untuk Ann akhirnya kutemukan! Mwahahahaha..." Jack memasang pose ala hero dan tertawa-tawa sendirian kelewat heboh.

Taruhan. Akalu Claire melihat ini, pasti dia enggan mengakui Jack sebagai kakaknya.

Jack segera mengemasi peralatannya. Namun gerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti. Ia menatap penuh arti pada sebongkah batu yang berdiri kokoh (?) di samping keranjangnya.

"Hm, baiklah... Batu terakhir untuk hari ini."

Jack mengayunkan palunya sekuat tenaga dengan penuh penghayatan segenap jiwa raga (?).

"Hyaaaaaatt!"

. BRUK.

Krak...

Bunyi apa tadi? Err... Anggap saja sebagai bunyi batu yang pecah.

Criiiiiing... Muncul sinar putih menyilaukan dari pecahan batu. Reflek, Jack menyipitkan matanya dan menghalau sinar tadi dengan kedua tangannya.

Dalam sekejap, sinar itu hilang tanpa bekas dan menyisakan tanda tanya pada Jack. Pemuda yang belum genap berusia 20 itu tidak tahu apa yang barusan saja lewat (?). seumur0umur baru kali ini dia melihat sinar aneh keluar dari batu.

"Eh? Apa ini?" Jack mengambil sesuatu yang berpendar di antara pecahan batu.

"Sebuah jewel?" Jack bertanya-tanya.

Tiba-tiba...

"TADAAA!" \^^/

GUBRAK!

Jack sama sekali tidak bis menahan dirinya untuk gubrak ketika mendapati sesosok makhluk berwarna hijau nan cebol yang bawa-bawa pom pom muncul di hadapannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Selamat, selamat... Kuucapkan selamt..." makhluk-tak-teridentifikasi itu sekarang menari mengitari Jack sambil menebarkan beras (?). Jack melongo.

"Siapa kau?"

Makhluk itu berhenti menari dan menatap Jack lurus-lurus. Dengan wajah serius seraya menghisap cangklong (yang entah muncul dari mana) Kappa menjawab, " Perkenalkan. Aku Kappa The Green. Putra dari Lord Kappa dan Cleokappa. Pewaris tunggal dari Kappa Group dan Kappa Company. Bla bla bla bla..." Kappa terus bercerita sambil sesekali menghisap cangklong.

Jack masih saja melongo.

Kappa? Rasanya Jack pernah mendengarnya. Ah ya... Claire pernah cerita. Kappa adalah makhluk ijo penunggu danau yang doyan ketimun. Tapi tiap mdikasih timun bukannya bilang makasih atau ngasih angpau, malah bilang, "You are annoying. Don't come back."

_"Oh... Jadi ini yang namanya Kappa, yang pernah bikin Claire misuh-misuh itu..."_

Kappa yang ternyata punya indra keenam, bisa membaca isi pikiran Jack.

_"Dari tampangnya sih..."_

_"Pasti mau bilang gue cakep. Pasti mau bilang gue ganteng. Oh... gue emang awasome..."_ Kappa udah narsis duluan

_"Dari tampangnya sih, mirip kodok alien... Masih juga cakepan si Moja, sapi gue..."_

JEDHUENG.

Jatuh sudah kenarsisan Kappa akibat dirinya disandingkan dengan seekor sapi.

"Eh, Pabol..."

"Apa!" sahut Kappa ketus, karena merasa direndahkan msalah sapi tadi. "Btw, apa itu Pabol?"

"Kappa cebol," jawab Jack polos.

Kappa merasakan urat-urat kemarahan udah nemplok di kepalanya yang ijo. "Sopan dikit sama orangtua napa!"

Jack agak ciut juga melihat Kappa marah. Tapi karena unsur tubuh Kappa adalah 80% ijo, 10% bikin ketawa, dan 10% lain-lain... Jack pun tak jadi takut.

"Pabi..."

"Apa meneh kuwi!"

"Kappa chibi."

"Oh... Yang itu lumayan. Boleh deh."

"Pabi... Ini apaan sih?" Jack menunjuk jewel yang jadi sumber sinar aneh menyilaukan tadi.

"Uwwah... Aku hampir saja melupakan tujuanku memunculkan diri..." Kappa mengambil jewel itu lalu mengusapnya penuh sayang.

"Ini adalah Kappa jewel," jelas Kappa lembut.

"Oh."

"Kau tahu apa fungsinya?"

"Nggak."

Kappa mendekat. Setelah mencapai jarak yang dirasa cukup, ia menekuk lututnya. Salah satu lututnya menempel di tanah.

Jack tahu posisi ini. Ia pernah melihat Rick mempraktekkannya. Rick bilang ini adalah posisi yang akan ia gunakan saat melamar Karen kelak.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa-"

"Yang sedang kau ajak ngomong itu keranjangku lho."

"Eh?" Kappa menggosok matanya. "Ah, maklum saja. Mata berumur jadinya sudah agak rabun."

Jack terlihat cuek dan tidak menanggapi omongan Kappa. Ia tersentak saat tiba-tiba Kappa meraih tangannya.

"Kulitmu halus sekali..."

"Ufufufu... Terimakasih," Jack terkikik geli sambil (sok) tersipu malu.

_"Ternyata tidak percuma aku nyolong-nyolong pake lulur mandinya Claire..."_

"Kau juga punya mata yang indah," Kappa ngomong asal. Aslinya sih, dia nggak liat karena matanya sendiri blabur.

"Wah, wah. Ann juga sering bilang begitu..." Jacak kembali terkikik.

Astaga Jack! Tahukah kau bahwa apa yang sedang kalian lakukan bisa dikategorikan sebagai yaoi moment?

"Karena itu..." Kappa mengehela napas. Lalu dengan mantap ia melanjutkan.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

JEGEERR...

Jack merasa seolah sebuah petir besar sedang menyambar dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Huaaaa... Akhirnya bisa nulis fic lagi ^^... Saya minta maaf kalau ada kesalahn atau typo. Habis ngetiknya keburu-buru, di warnet lagi. Tanpa perlu banyak kata... Ada saran, komentar, kritik, pendapat? Sampaikan lewat review ^^


End file.
